


Decode

by kadininho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sports
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadininho/pseuds/kadininho
Summary: Jongin e Kyungsoo eram melhores amigos há quase três anos. Com Kyungsoo tendo sido designado como o "mentor" de Jongin quando esse havia entrado na faculdade no seu primeiro semestre - Kyungsoo estando no segundo -, os dois facilmente desenvolveram uma amizade, com todos seus gostos em comum.Porém, recentemente algo havia mudado.Haviam começado a desenvolver sentimentos que iam além da amizade, mas ambos tinham medo das consequências de uma possível rejeição. O que fazer?"Como nós chegamos aquiSe eu costumava te conhecer tão bem?Como nós chegamos aqui?Bem, eu acho que sei"
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Decode

**Author's Note:**

> Também disponível no Wattpad e Spirit!
> 
> Capa pela @exoia (jonginzao) ♥
> 
> Título inspirado na música Decode do Paramore.
> 
> Boa leitura e espero que gostem ^-^

O sol quente fazia o coro cabeludo de Kyungsoo pinicar. Arfando com o último exercício, jogou-se no gramado do campo, a luz forte o cegando por um momento antes dele virar a cabeça e cobrir o rosto com o braço. 

Não demorou muito para que outro corpo se jogasse ao seu lado. Kyungsoo abriu um olho, vendo os cabelos castanhos de Jongin se espalhando de forma desgrenhada pela grama. 

Era inevitável não admirar. A combinação daquela pele bronzeada coberta de suor e do cabelo agora úmido faziam dele uma das pessoas mais lindas que Kyungsoo já vira. E era difícil evitar olhar, não reparar, desviar os olhos. Mas quando o dito cujo percebeu o peso sobre si, virando-se para ele, o mais baixo se forçou a fechar os olhos. Não podia deixar que o garoto descobrisse. 

Que seu melhor amigo descobrisse. 

— Eu tô morto. 

Pelo menos ainda não.

— Eu que o diga. E olha que eu tenho que ficar empurrando as pessoas o tempo todo.

Jongin riu fraco, uma vibração gostosinha de se ouvir. Kyungsoo gostava de ver Jongin feliz e rindo. 

— Você é o melhor _Fullback_ do mundo, hyung.

— E você é o melhor _Wide receiver_ do mundo, Jongin. Felizmente essas duas varas de 2 metros que você chama de pernas são bastante úteis.

Jongin o olhou em falso choque, dando-lhe um murro fraco no braço. A carranca também não durou muito, o Kim logo caindo na risada e levando junto a seriedade do Do.

— Não tem nada de errado com as minha pernas, ok? Elas são totalmente normais.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo antes de dizer a frase. 

— Você sabe que eu tô brincando, seu idiota. Suas pernas são perfeitas. 

E silêncio. O menor não precisou olhar para o outro pra sentir que este o encarava. Já não seria primeira vez. 

Jongin e Kyungsoo eram melhores amigos há quase três anos. Com Kyungsoo tendo sido designado como o “mentor” de Jongin quando esse havia entrado na faculdade no seu primeiro semestre – Kyungsoo estando no segundo –, os dois facilmente desenvolveram uma amizade, com todos seus gostos em comum.

Desde então, eram inseparáveis.

Porém, recentemente algo havia mudado. Há um certo tempo, Kyungsoo sabia que tinha começado a desenvolver sentimentos que iam além da amizade pelo melhor amigo. Apesar de saber que o outro também era gay, nunca havia tido a coragem de tentar algo concreto. E se as consequências fossem ruins? E se a amizade deles fosse permanentemente afetada? Seria demais para o Do. Preferia viver com aquele sentimento guardado que provavelmente estragar alguma coisa.

_Mas era estranho._ De vez em quando (sempre) sua boca o traía e algumas frases _ligeiramente_ (muito) reveladoras escapavam, mas as reações de Jongin eram, no mínimo, peculiares. Quer dizer, ele não deveria estranhar? Comentar sobre? Mas não, ele sempre dava um sorrisinho envergonhado e ria ou então o encarava em silêncio. _E como encarava._ Olhava por longos segundos para o rosto de Kyungsoo em busca de algo, mas o quê, isso o mais baixo não sabia.

Mas não mentiria, isso também o dava um pouco de esperança. E se ele sabe dos sentimentos de Kyungsoo? E se ele o desse uma chance? E se fosse recíproco?

_E se?_

Foi o apito do treinador que finalmente despertou os dois daquela subjetiva guerra de olhares e pensamentos. Fim do treino. Os dois garotos se levantaram da grama onde estavam jogados, começando a andar juntos em direção ao vestiário.

— Você vai pra algum canto depois daqui? — Jongin perguntou, o olhando de lado.

— Não. Eu ia pra casa mesmo. Tenho mil matérias acumuladas implorando pra eu colocar elas em dia. 

Um bico imediatamente formou-se nos lábios do mais alto.

— Ah, sim. Eu ia te chamar pra ir comer no café da minha irmã. Mas já que você vai estudar, tudo bem…

E lá estava de volta Kim Jongin e sua chantagem emocional. Tinha mesmo necessidade de falar com bico e um tom manhoso? Jongin sabia driblá-lo direitinho. Kyungsoo apenas rolou os olhos com um suspiro. 

— As coisas que faço por você, garoto... Eu realmente não sou apreciado o suficiente. Vamos comer, então. 

O outro nem sequer disfarçou a felicidade, comemorando de brincadeira e passando um braço sobre seus ombros.

— Ah, mas quem disse que eu não aprecio você?

Kyungsoo não respondeu. Talvez apreciasse, sim, mas será que do jeito que ele pensava? 

O mais baixo olhou de relance para o garoto de pele dourada, vendo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Jongin, enquanto ele olhava pensativo na direção em que iam. 

Ele também queria a resposta dessa pergunta.

*

Jongin era péssimo em jogos, mais especificamente vídeo games.

Não importava o esforço que ele fizesse. Poderia pedir ajuda a Deus umas 5 vezes, falar uns 50 palavrões e apertar o controle 500 vezes mais forte, mas no final sempre chegava como perdedor.

E era basicamente isso que ele estava fazendo naquela tarde, sentado no chão do quarto do melhor amigo, de frente para a televisão.

Kyungsoo chamara o pessoal do time na sua casa para jogar vídeo game e conversar besteiras, mas agora, no final do rolê, só restavam ele, o anfitrião e Zitao. E Jongin estava perdendo. Para variar.

— Cara, você é péssimo! Isso é futebol! Como conseguiu entrar no time? — Tao questionou, rindo de sua desgraça juntamente com Kyungsoo, que mexia no celular despreocupadamente, jogado em um puff perto deles. Jongin apenas suspirou pesadamente e esticou as pernas no carpete peludo, quando a tela anunciou, mais uma vez, o time do chinês como vencedor. 

— Mas é outro tipo de futebol, né! Ah, eu desisto. Vamos jogar outro jogo. Eu escolho. — Jongin bufou, saindo daquele para o menu principal do XBOX com mais risadas de fundo. Foi nesse meio tempo de silêncio que Tao teve outra ideia pra assunto.

— Ei, Jongin, você é amigo daquele Kris Wu, né? Um alto, de cabelo preto…

— Uau, Tao, você acabou de descrever 85% da população masculina da SMU. Mas sim, conheço. Por quê? — Perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, já desconfiando da intenção. O outro não respondeu, encarando a tela da televisão em silêncio. Apenas olhando para o rosto agora um pouco vermelho do garoto e os dedos inquietos brincando com o rasgo no joelho da calça, muita coisa já podia ser dita. Zitao era um livro aberto. — Você tá afim dele? É isso?

O garoto revirou os olhos exageradamente, o rosto agora visivelmente vermelho.

— Claro que não, seu idiota! Ugh, escolhe logo a droga desse jogo ou eu vou embora. — ele pegou o celular para olhar o horário, arregalando os olhos e levantando em um pulo — Meu Deus, eu tenho que ir! 

— Se esquivando do assunto tão cedo, Hwang Zitao? Se pensa que vai se safar fácil assim está muito errado, viu! — Jongin continuou o provocando enquanto o outro juntava rapidamente suas coisas para ir embora.

— Queria eu que isso fosse fácil! Juro que tenho que ir ou minha mãe vai me matar. Vejo vocês pela facul.

E saiu correndo pela porta do quarto, o som de sua despedida da mãe de Kyungsoo ecoando pelo corredor.

E restavam agora apenas ele e Kyungsoo, que ainda estava sentado na mesma posição no puff ao seu lado, ainda mexendo no celular. Mas Jongin queria aqueles olhos nele, não em uma tela azulada. Largou o controle e ficou em silêncio esperando ser notado. Ainda sem respostas, suspirou com força, esperando que seu drama fizesse o trabalho – e realmente fez.

— O que são todos esses suspiros, Kim Jongin? O que é que você quer? — Kyungsoo falou com tom de brincadeira finalmente abaixando o celular.

— Hyung… Me dá atenção… — Jongin diz em tom manhoso, se arrastando para perto de onde Kyungsoo estava e deitando a cabeça em sua coxa.

— Ah, agora que todo mundo vai embora você quer que eu te dê atenção, né. Seu carente falso. — Apesar da fala, ainda assim deixou o celular de lado e passou a fazer carinho nos cabelos de Jongin. O moreno não respondeu, respondendo apenas com um grunhido e apenas subindo mais em cima de Kyungsoo até que estivesse quase que completamente o sobrepondo. — Kim Jongin, pelo o amor de Deus, o que você tá fazendo? Tentando me matar sufocado?

Jongin sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. 

Kyungsoo era sempre tão estóico. O Kim não admitiria isso em voz alta, Deus o livre, mas era carente, sim. Carente da atenção única e exclusiva do melhor amigo. Desde que chegara ali, quando Kyungsoo fora designado seu ‘mentor’ para guiá-lo pelo prédio e garantir que ele não se sentisse tão perdido no novo ambiente, Jongin se sentira atraído por ele, e tudo só piorou quando se aproximaram mais e ficaram amigos. Apesar de Jongin já ter comentado sobre sua sexualidade com o outro (na esperança de que ele fizesse alguma coisa, pois ele mesmo era muito tímido pra isso), não sabia exatamente para qual “time” Kyungsoo jogava, já que este quase nunca comentava sobre. O mais velho era mais reservado e na dele que Jongin, que gostava de divagar e falar sobre todos os seus problemas e pensamentos (ou quase todos).

_Mas era estranho._

Às vezes, Kyungsoo falava coisas ou agia de formas específicas que quase levavam Jongin a pensar que, talvez, quem sabe, ele realmente fosse gay... Ou bi. Ou pan. Jongin jurava que não estava baseando isso apenas no fato de Kyungsoo gostar de ouvir Taylor Swift, apesar de esse também ser um fator.

Quando ele elogiava a aparência de Jongin, quando se preocupava com o estado das suas costas depois de um jogo ou treino, quando tirava fiapos minúsculos de suas roupas ou cílios caídos das suas bochechas, quando cozinhava para ele antes mesmo dele pedir… Às vezes Jongin se permitia acreditar que pudesse ter uma chance. 

E, por isso, ele sempre fazia coisas que pudessem lhe dar dicas, sinais, _qualquer coisa_ que mostrasse que aquilo que sentia talvez fosse correspondido.

— Não. Tô tentando ver se consigo ficar perto o suficiente de você pra ouvir seus pensamentos.

Isso deixou Kyungsoo em silêncios por uns 5 segundos.

— Por que você quer ouvir meus pensamentos? 

— Porque eu não tenho coragem de perguntar.

Antes que o menino de óculos pudesse responder a essa frase, a mãe de Kyungsoo abriu a porta, dando de cara com a cena que não era tão estranha pra ela, visto o tempo que Jongin passava lá.

— Nini, querido, sua mãe acabou de mandar mensagem perguntando se você ainda tá aqui, dizendo que não consegue falar contigo. Liga pra ela. E, Kyungsoo, quero ver esse quarto limpinho quando eu vier aqui de novo!

E saiu. Jongin suspirou e se levantou para pegar o celular que estava no silencioso em cima da cama do outro, logo vendo notificações em seu Kakao Talk. 

**De: Minha mamãe ❤️**

_Jongin-ah vc vem q horas pra casa ?_ **18:10**

_Filho vem antes que seu pai chegue acho que ele ta bebendo de novo_ **18:15**

_Oi filho vc ainda ta no kyungso ?_ **18:33**

**De: Kim Jongin**

_oi mãe, to saindo daqui agora_ **18:37**

_chego já em casa_ **18:37**

— Soo, preciso ir, mamãe precisa de mim — Jongin avisou se levantando e guardando o celular no bolso. Kyungsoo continuou o observando e Jongin não pôde deixar de se sentir como se ele conseguisse enxergar o fundo de sua alma e todos os seus segredos. A verdade não era muito distante disso, de qualquer forma.

— Tá tudo bem por lá?

O _Fullback_ o conhecia bem demais para não enxergar. 

— Só meu pai, como sempre. Mas vai ficar tudo bem sim, só preciso ir. A gente se fala, né?

Kyungsoo também se levantou, ajeitando o casaco torto de Jongin antes dele sair, evocando todas as borboletas e sentimento que o Kim lutava para ignorar.

— Óbvio. Avisa quando chegar e se tá tudo bem.

O mais alto apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

  
  


********

Como Kyungsoo já esperava, não voltaram a tocar no assunto do dia do video game. Jongin chegou bem em casa e mandou mensagem, mas apenas isto. Neste ponto, Kyungsoo tinha quase certeza de que ambos falavam a mesma língua, sem se entenderem. Mas era esse _quase_ que o impedia de fazer ou falar alguma coisa.

A manhã de quinta-feira começou animada com praticamente todo o corpo estudantil falando sobre o mais novo evento: a festa que o estudante de Educação Física e atleta de esgrima Wang Jackson daria no dia seguinte, sexta-feira. Já famoso por ser o “dono” de festas nas quais sempre acontecia alguma coisa, as pessoas da universidade costumavam ansiar e especular sobre o que aconteceria na vez, que sempre era próxima dos grandes jogos do time de futebol americano da SMU, para o qual Jongin e Kyungsoo jogavam. O garoto esperava que dessa vez ninguém quebrasse um membro – como o garoto que tentou, bêbado, deslizar pelo corrimão de uma escada – ou que não tivessem que sair correndo pela possível chegada de viaturas da polícia. Sim, era daí para pior.

Kyungsoo, pessoalmente, não era um frequentador assíduo dessas festas, mas o pessoal do time (principalmente Jongin) estava animado e combinando todos de irem, então, ele seria, consecutivamente, obrigado a segui-los (para cuidar de um certo alguém).

Na mesa do refeitório, o bando de atletas não falavam de outra coisa, para o choque de absolutamente ninguém.

— Todo mundo aqui vai, né? Quem não for é corno. Temos que nos aquecer pro jogo da próxima semana, seus cuzões! — Obviamente, essa frase extremamente poética só poderia vir de ninguém menos que Byun Baekhyun.

— Não sou corno, mas não vou poder ir, cara. — Jongdae disse, já com cara de quem sabia o que estava por vir.

— Deixa de besteira, Jongdae, se duvidar tu é o mais corno dessa mesa. — Quem entrou na discussão desta vez era Chanyeol, o cúmplice infalível de Baekhyun. Todos na mesa, incluindo a vítima da piada, riram, e Kyungsoo olhou para o lado, sendo agraciado pela visão de olhos em lua e covinhas vinda de Jongin. Se ele estava feliz, Kyungsoo também estava.

— Você vai mesmo pra festa? — Kyungsoo sussurrou para o amigo, vendo a atenção dele virar-se para si.

— Vou. Não sou corno e sinto que vai ser legal. — disse rindo. — Você vai?

— Já que você vai, vou. Não vou ficar sozinho com o Dae no grupo dos cornos. — 

Eles riram baixo, não antes de virarem o novo alvo de Baekhyun.

— E os dois pombinhos ai! Tão cochichando o quê? Espero muito que não sejam declarações de amor e sim confirmações de presença na festa.

Ambos imediatamente ficaram sem jeito e Kyungsoo, se recuperando primeiro, jogou uma batatinha nele, respondendo com:

— Cala a boca, Baekhyun! A gente vai. 

O pequeno meliante apenas riu faceiro e mudou de assunto, virando para perturbar Sehun e ignorando o pequeno alvoroço que criara dentro das outras duas pessoas. Eles voltaram a comer em silêncio, mas Kyungsoo se perguntava o que Jongin devia estar achando disso. Ele só poderia esperar que fosse algo positivo.

*

Jongin não pretendia ficar bêbado naquela noite, mas fora exatamente o que aconteceu.

Ele não gostava muito de beber e estava careca de saber como festas funcionavam, principalmente festas organizadas por Jackson, mas ele decidiu que estava cansado. 

Estava tão cansado de ficar tenso e preocupado com seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo, de analisar cada interação e frase trocada por eles, de calcular milimetricamente suas ações... Sem contar com os problemas em casa e os treinos do time... Naquela noite, ele não conseguia evitar provar de qualquer copo que aparecesse em sua frente, ele só queria ficar livre de preocupações por um momento… E é uma lei universitária mundialmente conhecida de que quando você mistura várias bebidas diferentes, merdas acontecem.

Mas Jongin não ligava para lei nenhuma agora. Após copos com vinho, vodka, refrigerante, batidas cor-de-rosa estranhas e líquidos amargos incolor, sua cabeça começou a rodar. 

_Literalmente_. 

A música era alguma muito boa da Katy Perry a qual ele não lembrava o nome, entretanto dançava loucamente. Aquela noite estava tão boa que ele só lembrava de ter chegado com Kyungsoo e o pessoal do time. Ah, o fofo do Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoozinho_. Jongin sorriu pensando nele. Onde estava Kyungsoo agora? Era uma boa pergunta. E que tal ir procurar?

Luzes piscavam e a música tocava alta, pessoas bêbadas e desengonçadas dançando por todo lado. Cantarolando uma versão muito alterada de Bad Romance da Lady Gaga, Jongin saiu andando pela casa, cumprimentado várias pessoas das quais não lembrava o nome, mas lembrava vagamente de ter visto pelos corredores da faculdade. Passou por várias cenas constrangedoras, inclusive uma na qual Jongdae e uma menina que sabe Deus quem era se agarravam encostados em uma parede. Mas não era ele quem tinha dito que não viria hoje? Será que a merda da noite já tinha acontecido? Tudo ainda estava normal, pelo que podia ver. 

Não encontrou Kyungsoo, mas acabou encontrando Minseok na cozinha, tentando organizar, pelo menos um pouco, a bagunça do local.

— Min! Oi! Você viu o Kyungsoo? — Jongin perguntou alto, tentando se fazer ouvido. O outro jogador sorriu pra ele enquanto juntava copos espalhados pelo cômodo.

— Vi mais cedo com Baek e Sehun. Acho que foram pro andar de cima, não tenho certeza.

O garoto de pele dourada apenas sinalizou um OK com bastante _aegyo_ (ele definitivamente estava bêbado) e saiu na direção da escada. Começou a subi-la agarrado no corrimão para não acabar tropeçando escada abaixo de tão tonto que estava indo para o piso superior. Onde estava o Kyungsoo? Jongin estava começando a sentir um leve mal-estar, seus olhos um pouco desfocados e sua boca salivando. Achava que tinha perdido uma das lentes de contato, pois um dos olhos tinha a visão realmente embaçada. Seguiu andando pelo corredor e abrindo portas aleatórias procurando o garoto mais baixo.

Encontrou o banheiro, o quarto de Jackson, um casal de líderes de torcida se beijando, um depósito e quartos vazios, e foi apenas no último quarto que ele o achou. Mas ele não estava sozinho.

Kyungsoo levava pela cintura em direção à cama um Baekhyun só de cueca, que também parecia bêbado, seu braço ao redor do pescoço do _seu homem_.

Tudo bem que Baekhyun aparentemente tinha um rolo ou sabe-se o quê com Chanyeol (ninguém tocava muito no assunto), mas, naquele momento, a mente lenta de Jongin não parou pra tentar entender o que poderia estar acontecendo ali. Ele só conseguia pensar que algo estava rolando entre eles e sentir-se inundado por um ciúmes repentino e dilacerante. Kyungsoo olhou pra cima e finalmente o viu, agora parado na porta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Jongin? O que houve? 

Mas Jongin já não queria mais saber daquele idiota do Kyungsoo. Ele virou-se de costas para esconder seu rosto. A sensação de mal-estar aumentou, e assim que ele viu o banheiro de antes um pouco mais a frente na sua direita, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar e ir direto para a privada. Seu estômago finalmente havia dito _“chega”_ e ele colocou para fora tudo que tinha bebido até então. 

— Jongin, você tá bem?!

Kyungsoo agora estava agachado ao seu lado com uma mão em suas costas. Possuído por sentimentos de raiva e até mesmo de traição inexplicáveis, a mente embriagada do _wide receiver_ só o permitia chorar e tentar afastar sua mão.

— Sai de perto de mim! Vá ficar com o Baekhyun! Que droga! — Jongin não queria nem olhar para o rosto de Kyungsoo, mas esperava que estivesse muito mal pelo que tinha feito com si.

— Por quê, Jongin? O que foi que aconteceu?! — Apesar do que o Kim tentava dizer a si mesmo, a voz de Kyungsoo era preocupada, e quando ele teve coragem de olhar em seus olhos arregalados, não encontrou nada além disso: pura preocupação e medo. E ele só sabia chorar.

— Você aconteceu, Kyungsoo! Merda! — As sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo cada vez mais se aproximavam no meio, uma ruga de preocupação surgido entre elas, confusão estampada em seu rosto bonito. Não deu tempo responder a acusação, Jongin se levantou e saiu correndo do banheiro, se sentindo o maior idiota do mundo. Como poderia ter achado que tinha alguma chance de Kyungsoo gostar dele de volta, quando muito provavelmente ele só o via como amigo e estava na verdade tendo algo com Baekhyun? Eles eram melhores amigos, _merda_ , por que Kyungsoo não contou pra ele?

Jongin pegara seu celular rapidamente enquanto descia quase correndo as escadas, sua visão borrada pelas lágrimas distorcendo a imagem enquanto ele pedia um Uber. Ele ouvia gritos do seu nome sendo produzidos por um Kyungsoo correndo atrás de si, mas Jongin não queria ouvir, não aguentaria ouvir. Ele tinha sido burro.

Ele só parou do lado de fora da casa, na calçada, ansioso para que o carro chegasse e ele pudesse simplesmente ir embora dali. Kyungsoo não deixava, no entanto.

— Ei, eu tô falando com você! Jongin, olha pra mim! O que aconteceu? — Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do garoto mais alto, que tentava desesperadamente secá-las. Ele ainda não olhava para Kyungsoo, apenas para o celular avisando que seu carro estava perto e chegando.

— Nada. O problema sou eu. Me deixa, por favor.

— Isso é mentira e você sabe disso! Você claramente disse que o problema era eu lá dentro! — Ele estava nervoso com a confusão, mas suspirou e sua voz agora saiu mais calma e ainda mais suplicante — Jongin-ah, por favor. Pra consertar o que quer que eu tenha feito, eu preciso que você me diga o que aconteceu. Por favor.

Mas ele não conseguia. Se sentia envergonhado demais por ter alimentado uma ilusão como a de namorar o melhor amigo e simplesmente não conseguia contar a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Um veículo parou do lado deles. Jongin olhou novamente para Kyungsoo e após um “ _desculpa_ ” baixinho, ele se esquivou dele e entrou no carro. 

*

Jongin e Kyungsoo não se falavam desde a sexta-feira, e atualmente era uma noite de domingo. O _wide receiver_ recebera diversas ligações e mensagens do melhor amigo suplicando por uma notícia dele, incluindo uma visita a sua casa, mas Jongin ainda não tinha se recuperado. Ele havia deixado avisado para sua mãe de que recusasse qualquer pessoa que tentasse vê-lo, principalmente Kyungsoo, para a grande estranheza dela. Ela sabia muito bem que os dois eram como carne e unha, e aquela separação repentina não havia passado despercebida, levando-a a ser um pouco mais carinhosa com ele durante o fim de semana, fazendo pratos que sabia que o filho gostava e o livrando um pouco das tarefas domésticas, pelo o qual ele era bastante grato.

Jongin havia tirado o fim de semana para se excluir do mundo e das redes sociais, decidindo faltar, inclusive, às aulas do dia seguinte. Não estava com cabeça para palestras e slides, sendo obrigado, apenas, a comparecer ao treino durante a tarde, visto que na sexta eles teriam um campeonato contra o time de uma faculdade rival. Apesar do seu emocional, ele não poderia prejudicar o time apenas por conta de uma desilusão amorosa. E que desilusão… Com o humor tal qual de um adolescente emo de 14 anos, colocou sua playlist de músicas tristes de rock. Músicas do _Crepúsculo_ contam como emo, certo?

_Decode_ , do Paramore, começou a tocar, e Jongin sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente, a letra parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com a situação.

_How did we get here_

_When I used to know you so well?_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Como nós chegamos aqui_

_Se eu costumava te conhecer tão bem?_

_Como nós chegamos aqui?_

_Bem, eu acho que sei_

Sem mensagens, ligações ou visitas de qualquer pessoa, ele se afundara em assistir doramas históricos, principalmente um cujo protagonista lhe lembrava o seu Kyungsoo. Até a voz era parecida. Ele estava realmente lascado.

Sobre a festa, pelo que viu no fórum da faculdade após acessar pelo seu notebook, ele (graças a deus) não tinha sido a ocorrência famosa da festa, mas sim uma menina que aparentemente acabou ateando fogo em plantas do jardim da casa, o qual foi felizmente foi foi apagado depois de chamarem os bombeiros. 

**De: KyungPoop 💞🐧**

_Jongin, por favor…_ **01:03**

Havia sido a última mensagem que Jongin havia recebido antes de ligar o modo avião na madrugada do sábado. Ele ficava relendo o que conseguira receber, seu coração doendo a cada letra e a cada emoji de carinha triste. O que mais queria era desligar o modo e responder a todas suas mensagens, mas se segurava com todas as suas forças.

Tudo estava indo bem em seu processo de cura emocional, mas claro que alguma coisa tinha que dar errado.

Em certo momento da noite, seu pai chegara, novamente, bêbado em casa. Jongin não aguentava mais aquela situação que toda vez deixava todos da casa preocupados com a saúde dele e a segurança deles próprios. 

Ele logo tratou de se levantar e chegar na sala. Mas antes que ele chegasse lá, os gritos já podiam ser ouvidos.

— ...na porra dessa casa! Que merda! — Ele estava no meio da sala, seu rosto vermelho por conta da bebida e do esforço em gritar. O cheiro de álcool era forte e sua roupa estava suja e suada, provavelmente do caminho que ele percorrera até chegar em casa a tal hora da noite. Sua mãe estava em pé na porta da cozinha, as mãos torcendo uma na outra em ansiedade e medo, sentimento este que Jongin sentia na própria pele arrepiada e no batimento acelerado de seu coração. 

— Mamãe, pode subir pro quarto, eu cuido dele a partir daqui.

Ela ainda continuou parada por alguns segundos, temerosa demais para se mexer até conseguir do lugar. Ela passou com rapidez para as escadas, antes que algo pudesse acontecer.

O pai de Jongin ainda tentou gritar com ela, mas Jongin conseguiu sobrepor sua voz a dele.

— Pai, já chega! Não vê o que está fazendo comigo, mamãe e as meninas? Estamos todos doentes juntos com você!

— Com quem você pensa que tá falando, moleque? Eu sou seu pai e você me deve respeito!

— Respeito? Como posso te respeitar se o único momento que vejo o senhor é quando chega assim em casa?! —

Ele só não esperava que sua fala fosse piorar a raiva acumulada e engatilhada pela bebida. Antes que percebesse, a palma da mão de seu pai já tinha atingido sua bochecha, deixando uma marca que já se avermelhava e ardência para trás. 

O homem nunca havia batido neles, felizmente. Gritado, quebrado copos e pratos, esmurrado paredes, sim, mas batido… E parece que aquilo finalmente serviu para cair a ficha de seu pai. Instantaneamente, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele recuou, assustado com o que tinha feito. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido, até o momento. E aquele ato desencadeou no homem um intenso sentimento de culpa que o levou a iniciar uma cascata de pedidos de “ _me perdoe, filho”_.

Jongin trincou sua mandíbula e piscou rápido para dissipar as lágrimas. Eles suspirou fundo e disse:

— Vem, vamos tomar banho.

Ele o segurou levemente pelo braço e o levou até a suíte de visita, no mesmo piso onde estavam. Ele ajudou seu pai com o banho, com as roupas e até mesmo com a escova de dentes, tudo em silêncio.

Deitando-se na cama do quarto para ir dormir, seu pai finalmente abrira a boca:

— Filho, me perdoe. Não só pelo que fiz hoje, mas pelo o que tenho feito todo esse tempo. Eu estou doente… Por favor, me perdoe. 

A dor de uma simples desilusão amorosa não chegava nem aos pés da de ver uma pessoa que você ama se destruindo aos poucos diante dos seus olhos. Ele não queria que isso acontecesse com seu pai.

— Aceito suas desculpas, mas tenha a consciência de que não é só a mim que o senhor deve um pedido de perdão. Estamos todos sofrendo.

— Eu sei. Eu sei e odeio isso… Perdão…

Jongin apenas suspirou pesado engolindo em seco e tentando segurar suas lágrimas. Ele ajeitou a coberta e foi desligar a lâmpada.

— Amanhã conversaremos mais sobre perdão e um grupo de apoio, quem sabe, ok? Boa noite, pai. 

O mais velho apenas concordou com a cabeça e respondeu seu boa noite, Jongin finalmente desligando a luz e saindo do quarto.

A crise de choro foi quase que instantânea após fechar a porta. Ele apenas conseguiu sentar no chão e chorar em silêncio por alguns minutos. 

Só uma pessoa que poderia consolá-lo vinha à sua mente agora, e em seu momento de fragilidade, Jongin decidiu no último minuto que queria vê-la.

Ele levantou, subindo devagar as escadas para não fazer barulho, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Lá, ele vestiu uma calça e um moletom, calçou um tênis, pegou seu celular e fez o caminho de volta até a entrada da casa. 

Após fechar a porta o mais devagar possível, ele finalmente desligou o modo avião, sentindo seu celular começar a tremer desesperadamente segundos depois. Havia mensagens de conteúdos e remetentes diversos, mas um nome específico fazia seu coração se encolher nervosamente. Ele só poderia esperar que este o atendesse.

*

Em pé perto do fogão de sua cozinha, fazendo um chá antes de dormir, Kyungsoo olhava tristemente para o celular abandonado em cima da mesa.

Desde sexta-feira, quando Jongin havia fugido chorando furiosamente da festa por algo que, aparentemente, _ele_ tinha feito, olhava para o bendito celular. Diversas mensagens, ligações e até mesmo visitas na casa do outro depois, ainda não havia notícias ou dicas do que poderia ter acontecido.

Lembrava claramente do momento exato que o havia visto, ainda no quarto da casa do Wang, enquanto ajudava um Baekhyun bêbado a deitar na cama enquanto Sehun e Chanyeol não voltavam com remédio e água. Então teve o surto e, logo depois, nada. Algumas hipóteses rondavam a cabeça de Kyungsoo, mas nenhuma fazia sentido. Até o começo da festa, tudo estava bem entre eles.

Então seu celular tocou. 

Ele correu para olhar e o visor e quase gritou quando, finalmente, havia o nome de Jongin escrito.

— Jongin?! 

Conseguia ouvir uma respiração pesada, e então a resposta:

— Kyungsoo... — A voz era chorosa e ele começava a ouvir um nariz fungando, aumentando cada vez mais sua preocupação. Ignorou o chá e não esperou mais nenhum segundo, saiu quase correndo em direção a entrada da casa.

— Jongin, onde você tá? Tá tudo bem? — Perguntou apressado enquanto calçava de forma desleixada os sapatos. Não esperou o outro responder. — Só me diz onde você tá. Eu já tô saindo-

Não precisou de uma resposta verbal para descobrir, pois assim que abriu a porta, o achou, escorado na parede. Apesar do rosto triste e dos olhos vermelhos e úmidos, após dois dias de silêncio absoluto, nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão aliviado em ver o outro. Não conseguiu evitar. Enfiou o celular no bolso de qualquer jeito e o abraçou. Não demorou muito para ser abraçado de volta.

— Não precisa explicar nada, mas você tá bem? — A resposta foi um abraço ainda mais forte e Jongin se aninhando em seu pescoço. Kyungsoo não disse nada e apenas o deixou chorar, apenas afagando um pouco seu cabelo e suas costas. Ele estava aqui agora e era isso que importava.

*

Ar quente saía da xícara, deixando as lentes dos óculos de Kyungsoo embaçadas. Na opinião de Jongin, isso só o deixava mais fofo.

Eles estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha, tomando chá (Kyungsoo) e chocolate quente (Jongin). Felizmente, o garoto de óculos não o havia perguntado nada específico, apenas o levou para dentro de casa e preparou o chocolate que sabia que o Kim gostava, só abrindo a boca para se certificar de que ele estava confortável. Dois dias ignorando suas mensagens e é assim que Jongin era recebido... Ele não podia ser mais grato e aquela situação não podia doer mais. As lágrimas eram realmente inevitáveis.

— Ei, ei, ei, o que houve? O que foi? — Jongin cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado. Kyungsoo havia vindo para perto de si e se agachado ao lado da sua cadeira, afagando seu braço. — Tá tudo bem, pode chorar.

— Não tá nada bem! Por que está aceitando tudo em silêncio? Como você não tá com raiva de mim agora?! — A mente de Jongin funcionava de formas realmente extraordinárias. Ele havia vindo para ser consolado e ele mesmo estava tocando no assunto do problema.

Mas quem liga para lógica, afinal, não é mesmo?

Os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam arregalados e confusos, quase como na noite de sexta.

— Jongin, eu não tô entendendo. Você _quer_ que eu fique com raiva? É isso?

— Eu só quero que você demonstre alguma coisa, mas que merda! Por que você é sempre tão sério? Eu morro tentando esconder que gosto de você, passo dois dias botando meus olhos pra fora porque você ficou com o Baekhyun, só pra chegar aqui e você ficar sendo bonzinho assim comigo! — E voltou a chorar.

Se o momento não fosse triste, Jongin poderia ter dado uma boa risada com as emoções dançando e mudando no rosto de Kyungsoo. 

Primeiro ele estava confuso, depois ficou mais confuso, então ele finalmente entendeu e, no fim, começou a rir. O sorriso dele era enorme e ele olhava para Jongin como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo.

Ele olhou para a xícara com chocolate quente e para sua de chá, ambas um pouco abaixo da metade.

— Você já terminou, né? — Apesar de ter perguntado, ele não esperou uma resposta do mais alto e pegou os copos, levando para a pia e lavando.

— Você não vai mesmo responder? 

Kyungsoo apenas riu.

— Tenha um pouco de paciência.

E Jongin fez um esforço para ter. Kyungsoo não tinha surtado, não tinha ficado triste ou expulsado, não tinha feito nada disso, mas apenas rido. Poderia ser um riso _“meu deus, você gosta mim? que coisa ridícula”_ ou _“meu deus, você gosta de mim? que bom, eu também!”_. A mente dele estava sóbria hoje, então, desta vez, ele iria esclarecer as coisas antes de fugir e ficar recluso por mais dois dias. Ou por uma semana e ser expulso do time por perder o jogo da próxima semana. Promissor.

Ele foi tirado de seus devaneios pela reaproximação de Kyungsoo. Ele enxugava as mão molhadas e o olhava com um sorrisinho, as maçãs do rosto brilhando com a luz da cozinha.

— Vai me responder agora? — Novamente, Kyungsoo não respondeu, apenas pegou Jongin pela mão e saiu o arrastando pela casa em direção ao seu quarto, fechando as luzes no caminho.

Lá, ele ligou apenas o abajur e levou Jongin para sua cama sentando-se lá com ele.

— Você vai me rejeitar? — Jongin perguntou manhoso, seus olhos voltando a encherem-se lágrimas, fazendo Kyungsoo rir novamente enquanto se aproximava e o abraçava.

— Oh, Jongin, claro que não. — Ele se afastou e o olhou no fundo dos olhos. Uma mão ajeitando um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. — Não sei por que você ainda pergunta isso… Nunca percebeu o quanto eu sou louco por você?

Jongin achava que ia- e chorou. Em sua defesa, Jongin estava super sensível naquele dia, ok? Tinha estresse da semana inteira acumlado.Ouvir aquilo de Kyungsoo o trouxe um alívio tão grande, menos um peso que ele carregava esses dias, o da dúvida. 

Ele agarrou o menor em um abraço, fazendo-os cair deitados na cama. Era engraçado como Kyungsoo apenas ria da situação, afagando seus cabelos e sussurrando consolos em seu ouvido.

— Seu idiota, você quer me matar do coração?

— Deus me livre, como a gente vai se beijar se você estiver morto?

— Kyungsoo!

— Mas é verdade! Ou você pensava o quê? — Se afastou olhando-o com uma careta brincalhona — Que eu iria ficar com o Baekhyun? Tanta gente no mundo e você me vem com ciúmes de Byun Baekhyun, Jongin? Pelo o amor de Deus. Como você chegou nessa conclusão, afinal?

De repente, o Kim ficou com vergonha. Apesar de ter ficado nessa neura todo o fim de semana, agora que sabia que era recíproco entre eles, nada mais fazia sentido.

— Hm… Foi por causa daquela hora na casa do Jackson. No quarto. Hm… Achei que vocês iam, sei lá… — Eles estava vermelho, tinha certeza. Conseguia sentir o calor subindo pelo pescoço para o rosto. Sua voz diminuiu vários decibéis com a vergonha — _Transar…?_

O outro riu alto, tampando a boca com a mão para não acordar seus pais.

— Primeiro, você fica lindo com vergonha. É muito bom poder falar isso em voz alta agora. — Jongin apenas sorriu envergonhado e se aninhou mais dele, escondendo-se em seu pescoço e sendo abraçado em retorno. — Segundo, você devia estar realmente bem bêbado naquele dia, porque realmente leu muito errado a situação. Na verdade, eu não tava sozinho lá. Sehun e Chan também estavam, só que tinham saído rapidão pra comprar remédio, e, como o bom amigo que sou, fiquei pra tentar enfiar o Baek na cama, o que inclusive deu um trabalho do caralho. Você chegou bem nessa parte, inclusive.

Terminou rindo enquanto Jongin sentia-se apenas pior por ter surtado com pouca coisa. Parando agora para pensar, Minseok _disse_ que tinha visto Kyungsoo subir as escadas com Baekhyun e Sehun. Chanyeol, como o quase-namorado, deve ter sido chamado logo depois disso. 

— Me sinto um idiota agora. Faz muito mais sentido.

— Não se sinta, na verdade você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço. É compreensível. Apesar de tudo, consigo ver como aquela cena poderia ser interpretada de outra forma… Vamos esquecer que aconteceu, ok? Agora você sabe a verdade.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos,aproveitando a presença um do outro.

— Não acredito que passei o final de semana inteiro sofrendo com algo que estava totalmente na minha cabeça. — Os dois riram. — Não acredito que você é louco por um _drama king_.

— Você provavelmente vai me bater com o quão clichê isso vai soar, mas pelo menos você é o _meu drama king_. — E Jongin, rosto mostrando nada além de contentamento com aquela frase, lhe deu um leve murro do braço apenas para não perder o efeito. — Mas é verdade. 

Jongin se afastou de modo que conseguisse olhá-lo melhor.

— Desculpa por ter ignorado você esses dois dias. E obrigado por, mesmo assim, não ter nem hesitado em me receber aqui hoje. Eu não mereço você, sinceramente.

O moreno apenas sorriu levemente e entrelaçou uma mão na dele.

— Não é você quem decide isso. Eu gosto de você e ponto final. Tá bom? Não pense mais isso. Eu _quero_ estar aqui e agora com você.

Apesar quarto mal-iluminado pelo único abajur, Jongin tinha certeza de que o sorriso de Kyungsoo naquele momento conseguia clarear o cômodo inteiro. Ele tinha o sorriso de coração mais lindo do mundo. Meu deus, _seu_ sorriso de coração. Ia demorar para a ficha cair.

— Você ainda quer compensar o fato de eu não ter morrido do coração? — O Kim perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso envergonhado. Kyungsoo não disse sim ou não, mas o jeito que ele levou uma mão para a bochecha dele dizia tudo. 

Seu melhor amigo foi lentamente se aproximando, os olhos divididos entre olhar para sua boca ou seus olhos. Quando a visão borrou pela proximidade, Jongin fechou os olhos. 

Então seus lábios se tocaram, e Jongin poderia jurar que estava apenas em um dos seus sonhos. Mas quando a boca se mexeu contra a sua, a pressão aumentando, ele decidiu que sim, estava realmente acontecendo, era real. Sentiu o outro respirando calmamente pelo nariz, mudando levemente o ângulo e aumentando um pouco o ritmo.

Aquela sensação de pertencimento era diferente de qualquer coisa que já tivesse sentido com outra pessoa. Quando as bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, o ritmo perfeito e sincronizado. Quando as mão passeavam, seja por cabelos, prescoços ou braços, e arrepios eram gatilhados. Quando olhares se encontravam durante as pausas, trazendo consigo mais sorrisos e, sem querer, mais beijos. Jongin poderia beijar outros 15 meninos e duvidava que reagiria da mesma forma.

Só Kyungsoo poderia deixá-lo daquele jeito.

*

Após o que pareceram horas de beijos e conversas para o Do, sem querer o garoto em sua frente bocejou, finalmente vítima de tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia e todos os litros de lágrima que chorara.

Depois de se deitarem, Jongin acabou lhe contando o motivo por ter ido ali, em primeiro lugar. Doía em seu coração ver a tristeza e a dor que alguém doce como ele tinha que enfrentar. Ele não merecia passar por aquilo. Kyungsoo prometeu que o ajudaria como pudesse na procura pela clínica de reabilitação, mas, fora isso, tudo o que podia fazer era segurar sua mão e ficar ao seu lado. Pelo selinho que ganhara em resposta, aquilo parecia ser tudo o que o garoto de pele caramelo precisava.

Kyungsoo se virou, olhando para o móvel ao lado da cama,o relógio digital avisando que já era quase 1 da manhã

— Vamos dormir? Podemos faltar a parte da manhã e ir treinar de tarde. Com o jogo sexta, essa semana vai ser cansativa.

Um segundo bocejo foi a resposta, fazendo Kyungsoo rir pelo nariz, dar um beijo em sua testa e se levantando para pegar outro travesseiro e um edredom. O dia tinha acabado de uma forma totalmente inesperada, e ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

Dormir juntos não era algo novo para os dois amigos, quer dizer… Ficantes? Namorados? Eles não haviam conversado sobre isso ainda, mas Kyungsoo tinha certeza que ainda teria tempo. De qualquer forma, aquele cenário era algo rotineiro para os dois: ir para casa de um, jogar vídeo game ou só ficar de bobeira e depois dormir. 

Mas quando você passa a beijar a pessoa, não é a mesma coisa, _é melhor_ , e isso foi comprovado quando, ao se deitarem na cama, o pequeno urso chamado Jongin logo se apressou para se enrolar inteiro nele, pernas entrelaçadas e tudo mais. Pode até soar sufocante, mas para Kyungsoo, naquele momento, ele não conseguia pensar em nada melhor do que dormir agarradinho.

Os dois estavam prestes a ter sua melhor noite de sono em dias.

*

Os dia passavam rápido. Diariamente eles tinham a rotina de aulas pela manhã e um treino cansativo durante toda a tarde, deixando os jogadores do time exaustos à noite. Mas, apesar do cansaço, Jongin e o resto do pessoal ainda tinham que encontrar tempo para estudar e comer. Assim, segunda, terça e quarta passaram em um piscar de olhos.

Quando acordaram juntos na segunda de manhã, ele e Kyungsoo eram só amores. 

Parecia uma cena dos filmes de comédia romântica que Jongin costumava assistir com as irmãs, ou das fanfics que lia escondido pelo celular. Acordar devagarinho, com Kyungsoo perto de si, uma bagunça de membros e lençóis, cabelos assanhados e olhos inchados. 

Tudo era motivo de sorrisos. Seja o _“bom dia, nini”_ ou sejam os raios de sol em seus rostos, os beijinhos com gosto de pasta de dente, as panquecas, feitas pelo mais baixo, óbvio, em formato de coração… E tudo passou muito rápido. 

O resto dos dias tinham sido consumidos por aulas e pelo cansaço dos treinos intensos para o jogo desta sexta, então ele e Kyungsoo, não tinham tido muito tempo ou energia para se encontrarem de verdade, conversavam no treino, no vestiário ou por mensagem. E Jongin jurava que estava tudo bem e que entendia, a situação era limitadora para os dois, mas algo não deixava de cutucar sua mente e seu coração. 

Quinta chegou e, como de costume por ser o dia anterior ao do jogo, o treinador resolveu dar o dia de folga para todos. Após três dias cansativos, o Kim estaria feliz, se não tivesse ouvido de Kyungsoo que este não poderia passar o resto do dia com ele pois tinha um _compromisso_ . Mesmo após tudo o que aconteceu no domingo/na segunda, eles não tinham exatamente conversado sobre qual o _status_ deles. Estavam namorando? _Ou…_ Jongin sabia que estava exagerando na preocupação, mas seu coração, que passara tanto tempo inseguro com algo que parecia não correspondido, não conseguia evitar. 

Voltou sozinho e cabisbaixo para casa, mas decidiu que conversaria sobre com Kyungsoo depois do jogo do dia seguinte, quando finalmente estariam mais livres. 

Antes de dormir, olhou para o celular sem nenhuma mensagem nova e suspirou. _Depois do jogo, Kim Jongin,_ ele se censurou. 

**Para: KyungPoop 💞🐧**

_boa noite, soo, até amanhã_ **23:27**

*****

Kyungsoo nunca se sentira tão animado em uma manhã pré-jogo quanto hoje. 

Levantou apressado, correndo para o banheiro. Não, ele não estava atrasado. Mas era um dia muito, _muito_ importante.

Se olhou no espelho embaçado pela mudança de temperatura após o banho quente que havia tomado. Passou a mão pela superfície de forma contínua, limpando-o parcialmente e revelando uma imagem mais clara de seu rosto. O leve rubor e a claridade no olhar o deixavam com uma aparência apaixonada. Ele concordava plenamente com o reflexo.

Se arrumou e passou a juntar todos os cartazes, tintas, glitters, e pincéis espalhados pelo quarto. Juntou tudo em duas grandes sacolas e colocou perto da porta do seu quarto.

Sentou-se em sua cama e pegou o celular, notando algumas notificações de mensagem. Uma chamou sua atenção em especial. 

**De: Kim Nini 🧸**

_boa noite, soo, até amanhã_ **23:27**

Seu coração deu um pulo, por dois motivos. 

O primeiro obviamente era o efeito obrigatório que Kim Jongin tinha nele, toda vez. Seja mensagens, emojis ou links de tweets interessantes que ele via no Twitter. A sensação era ainda mais intensa sabendo que era correspondido, ainda não tinha se acostumado com o pensamento. O segundo era saudade. Desde a segunda-feira, tinha ficado a semana distante do garoto, falando pouco, quase o evitando e tinha plena consciência disso. 

Passara a semana usando todos os tempos livre que tinha planejando e preparando tudo para mais tarde. Ele fez tudo sozinho à mão, então era de se esperar que levasse um tempo. Estava cansado, era verdade, mas não sentia nenhum arrependimento. 

**Para: Kim Nini 🧸**

_bom dia, bebê_ **09:07**

 _grande dia 🏈_ **09:07**

 _nos vemos no campo mais tarde!_ **09:08**

Riu envergonhado com o apelido, sentindo-se quente. Esperava que isso ajudasse Jongin a perdoá-lo mais facilmente depois de toda a negligência proposital.

Saiu da conversa, indo para outra, um grupo desta vez. Ler o título era sempre engraçado. Ele realmente queria matar Jongdae às vezes.

**Para: Youre a gay, harry (jongsoo sexta!!)**

**_Do Kyungsoo_ ** _: oi gente, bom dia_ **09:08**

 **_Do Kyungsoo_ ** _: é hj_ **09:09**

 **_Do Kyungsoo_ ** _: tudo certo?_ **_09:09_ **

**_Bae Joohyun_ ** _: sim, as meninas estão todas preparadas já_ **09:10**

**_Kim Taeyeon:_ ** _pessoal do coral tbm_ **_09:11_ **

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente como planejado, ele só esperava que conseguissem ganhar o jogo.

Levantou-se, guardando o celular no bolso, pegou sacola e saiu.

*

Jongin espremeu a garrafinha de água, bebendo o conteúdo como se passasse sede há dias. 

Estavam na última parte do jogo. Seu time, os lobos da SM, e os gaviões da Yonsei estavam empatados. Após correr o que pareciam quilômetros para Jongin - e devia ser isso mesmo - sentia os pés latejarem dentro das chuteiras. 

Apesar de o _quarterback_ ser quase que o principal jogador de um time, o _cérebro_ do time, um _wide receiver_ como Jongin tinha um papel quase que essencial. A maior função dele era receber os passes do QB deles, Minseok, e correr para realizar jogadas que fizessem pontuações, os famosos _touchdown_ . Então ele corria. E _muito_.

Olhou para o lado, onde Kyungsoo limpava o rosto com uma toalha, o rosto brilhando dentro do capacete pelo suor. O garoto era um _Fullback_. Diferente de Jongin, Kyungsoo não pegava muito na bola. Um FB devia ser, principalmente, forte fisicamente para proteger outros jogadores antes de serem derrubados pelo outro time. Então, o Do devia estar tão cansado quanto ele, tendo que contrair constantemente praticamente todos os seus músculos contra os brutamontes da Yonsei. Não que Jongin se preocupasse os adversários, Soo era um jogador muito forte.

Quando iam jogar em outras universidades, o WR já havia chegado a ouvir conversas sobre como Do Kyungsoo era famoso e temido por alguns times adversários, visto a disparidade entre o aparente porte físico e a força no campo. Mal sabiam eles como a personalidade dele era gentil e doce. Assim como os beijos. Jongin balançou a cabeça antes que o pensamento começasse a se alastrar em um momento tão importante do jogo.

Após a mensagem que recebera pela manhã, que quase o dera um ataque do coração - de novo -, eles haviam se encontrado somente no vestiários poucas horas antes do jogo começar.

Kyungsoo estava perto de seu armário já começando a colocar os protetores de ombro que iam por baixo do uniforme. Assim que o viu, seu rosto se iluminou com um lindo sorriso, as bochechas ficando sobressaltadas. O dia de Jongin melhorou instantaneamente. Quase esqueceu toda a chateação que passara esses dias com o ausência do outro. O armário de Jongin era ao lado do dele, e ao chegar lá, eles trocam um sorriso apaixonado e voltaram a se preparar, os rostos levemente corados. Eles estavam bem. Depois do jogo eles conversariam.

Voltando ao agora, o intervalo estava quase acabando. Jongin ofereceu a Kyungsoo a garrafa da qual bebia há poucos segundos. O garoto mais baixo respirando ainda um pouco pesadamente, olhou pra ele com olhos que demonstravam gratidão e um sorriso de lado que automaticamente magnetizou os olhos do maior.

Enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e assistia Kyungsoo beber a água, ele sem querer lembrou de uma citação de um romance adolescente que a irmã estava lendo. Substituir o nome da protagonista parecia fácil.

_Parta o meu coração, Kyungsoo. Parta meu coração em mil pedacinhos. Faça o que você quiser._

Então, o apito soou, e eles rapidamente largaram garrafas e toalhas, voltando à suas posições no campo. Só restavam poucos minutos de jogo, e Jongin tinha que se esforçar para pontuar o máximo que pudesse.

Ouviu os encorajamentos gritados pela torcida da SM e pela equipe de líderes de torcida. Eles iriam conseguir. 

Enquanto olhava para o _center_ , Chanyeol, Jongin se preparou para correr. O apito soou pela segunda vez.

*

Jogado no gramado da endzone, Jongin lutava para recuperar o fôlego, a bola a poucos centímetros de si. Seus ouvidos então registraram o grito da multidão. Ele se levantou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e viu o resto do time correndo em suas direção. Com um sorriso largo, ficou de pé para cumprimentar seus amigos.

Eles haviam ganhado.

O Kim mal podia sentir suas pernas e pontadas incomodavam-no levemente na lombar e no tornozelo, mas a confusão abraços, murros, gritos e Yixing dando tapas nas bundas deles compensam. Jongin amava aquilo. 

Mal teve tempo de processar aquilo tudo, alguém tirou seu capacete e outros agarraram suas pernas e braços, e, segundos depois, o WR era erguido no ar pelos amigos, levando-o a gargalhar com vontade. Era comum erguerem uns aos outros em finais em que ganhavam, sendo Minseok a principal vítima, como o _quarterback_ do time.

Após ser levado ao ar, não demorou pra ser arrastado pelos garotos, levado da ponta do campo até uma distância relativamente pequena da arquibancada, sendo deixado de volta no solo. 

Quando olhou para os meninos, eles encaravam a arquibancada. Jongin moveu-se para ver o que eles observavam.

As pessoas sentadas nos degraus que vieram assistir o jogo estavam aos poucos se levantando e saindo, alguns gatos pingados ainda sentados e olhando como se esperassem alguma coisa.

Um pequeno grupo no centro das primeiras fileiras eram os únicos parados em pé, todos com roupas iguais, batas de cor azul marinho e detalhes vermelhos. Alguns tinham microfones sem fio nas mãos. Jongin reconheceu instantaneamente alguns membros do coral da universidade.

No gramado logo em frente aos cantores, as líderes de torcida estavam posicionadas, parecendo prontas para começar uma nova apresentação. 

Visto que o jogo já tinha acabado e ambos o coral e as líderes costumavam se apresentar apenas no começo, aquela cena era estranha para o atleta. 

Quando voltou a olhar para os colegas de equipe ao seu redor, confuso com a situação, todos tinham sorrisos brincalhões, como se já esperassem aquilo e estivessem somente vendo o show acontecer.

— O que é isso, gente? — Jongin perguntou e eles riram, só respondendo frases curtas e vagas como _“espere e verá”_ , _“cale a boca e preste atenção”_ , entre outras, mas nada que revelasse o que estava por vir.

Subitamente, acordes começaram a soar pelos alto falantes ao redor do campo. Jongin reconheceu a melodia de _Mirror_ , do Justin Timberlake, mas na versão cantada pelo Boyce Avenue com as meninas do _(finado)_ Fifth Harmony. Ele amava aquela música. Ela o fazia pensar em Kyungsoo. 

A ausência do garoto rapidamente passou pela sua mente, mas quando as líderes de torcida começaram a mover-se ao som do violão, o Kim acabou se distraindo, sua atenção sendo tomada pela apresentação. As meninas eram muito boas.

Aguardou o início, as letras vindo na sua mente de tanto já ter a escutado antes, mas a voz que começou a pronunciá-las não era de quem ele esperava. Era de Kyungsoo.

Ele poderia estar onde estivesse, sempre reconheceria aquele timbre grave, mas doce, arrepiante, mas relaxante. Kyungsoo raramente cantava, mas nas vezes que o fazia, sua vontade era gravar e distribuir por todas as rádios da Coréia para que todos pudessem ouvir quão bom ele era. O menor sempre achava suas reações exageradas, Jongin as achava insuficientes.

O procurava entre o coral e atrás da líderes, mas sem sucesso, até que Baekhyun, que estava mais próximo de si, deu tapinhas em seu braço, apontando para o lado. Caminhando da extremidade da direita da arquibancada, Do Kyungsoo ainda estava vestido com o uniforme, sem o capacete, apenas com um microfone na mão. _O que estava acontecendo?!_

Seus olhos estavam presos. Pela visão periférica, conseguia notar as meninas dançando mas o olhar não desviava da figura andando rente a arquibancada. 

Umas das meninas do coral, Wendy, assumiu a música enquanto Kyungsoo, sumia por trás das dançarinas, agora posicionadas em um bloco. Jongin ansiou o que viria então. Achava que tinha finalmente entendido.

Ao chegar no refrão da música, então, as meninas da torcida abriram um corredor e, no final dele, estava o único homem que era capaz de lhe arrancar suspiros.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space, but now you're home_

_Porque eu não quero te perder agora_

_Eu estou aqui olhando para a minha outra metade_

_O espaço que tinha no meu coração_

_É o espaço que agora você está_

Em um avanço rápido na música, o coral cantava junto, batendo palmas no ritmo da música junto com as líderes e o restante do time. Jongin sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_É como se você fosse meu espelho_

_Meu espelho me refletindo_

_Eu não conseguiria ficar maior_

_Com mais ninguém ao meu lado_

Kyungsoo olhava no fundo de seus olhos, caminhando em sua direção. Ele tinha um urso de pelúcia cor de mel em uma mão. Jongin iria explodir a qualquer momento, tinha certeza.

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_E agora está claro, como uma promessa_

_Que estamos tornando_

_Dois reflexos em um só_

_Porque você é meu espelho_

_Meu espelho me refletindo_

  
  


— Staring back at me… — Kyungsoo estava a alguns centímetros de si e Jongin já havia perdido _tudo_ e chorava sem parar. O olhar do menor era gentil e apaixonado, seu sorriso era feliz e brincalhão, provavelmente por conta da aparência que ele deveria ter no momento. E aí ele terminou de matá-lo.

O _Fullback_ abaixou-se, apoiando no gramado o peso do corpo com apenas um joelho. Ele descansou o microfone no solo e segurou o urso com as duas mãos, desta vez. Atrás dele, sílaba por sílaba, membros do coral e, logo depois, das líderes foram revelando cartazes decorados e com letras grandes, que juntos formavam frases:

**_Kim Jongin 🧸_ **

**_Eu gosto muito de você ❤️_ **

**_Você quer ser meu namorado❓_ **

A música ainda continuava ao fundo, protagonizada pelo coral, mas Jongin não prestava atenção nisso. Ele saiu correndo. 

O impacto do abraço levou os dois ao chão, mas o WR não se importou. Tudo que sabia fazer era encher Kyungsoo de beijos e chorar. Ele ouviu várias pessoas gritarem ao redor, comemorando com eles. Se separou dele fungando, olhando o melhor.

— Não acredito que fez isso. Você é ridículo, meu Deus. — Mas as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos revelavam o quanto ele havia gostado. — E-eu achei que, sei lá, você estivesse me evitando… Que não… Gostasse de verdade. Eu não sei…

Kyungsoo sentou-se, junto com o maior, segurando seu rosto com uma mão.

— Nunca. Eu seria doido de pensar em rejeitar alguém como você. — O FB o mostrou novamente o urso que segurava — Esse é o Kadi. Você o aceita, Kim Jongin?

Jongin pegou o ursinho fungando e deu um beijinho nele. Ele voltou seu olhar o homem a frente de si.

— Sim. Aceito. 

E Kyungsoo o abraçou.

*

Eles estavam em um parque perto da casa de Jongin, sentados em um banco, praticamente nenhum centímetro de distância.

Já haviam tomado banho e tirado o uniforme, trajando agora apenas jeans e blusas comuns. Um vento frio e gostoso balançava as folhas das árvores ao redor, assim como assanhava os lindos e macios cabelos de Jongin. Eles estavam em um silêncio confortável, com o mais alto brincando com a pelúcia em suas mãos e o _namorado_ – tinha orgulho de usar a palavra sempre que podia – apenas o assistindo, ambos como bochechas levemente doloridas por não conseguirem parar de sorrir.

Kyungsoo observava todos os traços do rosto Jongin, imaginando como poderia ter sido tão sortudo de ter sido correspondido por alguém tão lindo, por fora e por dentro. 

— Sabe, Jongin. Eu passei a semana inteira organizando a apresentação de hoje. — Ele disse rindo. — Quero pedir desculpa porque eu sei que fiquei distante, mas não era com má intenção. Não quero que você se sinta inseguro por causa disso. Eu só achei que você merecia um pedido formal... Queria que fosse algo marcante, como você.

Jongin o escutava em silêncio, mas sorriu abertamente quando ele terminou.

— Não tem problema, Soo, eu sei. Eu tive muitos pensamentos com você distante, mas, depois de hoje, não restou nenhum. Você deve ter se esforçado muito pra fazer o que fez. Eu amei de verdade. Principalmente o Kadi — terminou com um risinho, abraçando o urso.

— Pra ser sincero, acho que o maior esforço foi aguentar Jongdae e Baekhyun no grupo que eu fiz com todo mundo. Se você ver os títulos que o Dae inventa… É um milagre que eu não tenha o expulsado na primeira mensagem. — Jongin riu alto imaginando a cena. 

— Eu imagino. Você é um guerreiro. — Kyungsoo o olhou, uma ideia passando em sua cabeça. Virou seu corpo quase totalmente para o outro, o cotovelo apoiado nas costas do banco e a mão apoiando a cabeça.

— Mas então, Kim Jongin, só o Kadi merece abraços? — fingiu estar chateado, mas pelos sorriso e expressão de falso deboche de Jongin, sabia que a brincadeira funcionara. — Ah, estou me sentindo ameaçado. Não acredito que adotei minha própria concorrência. Se eu soubesse, eu não-

Foi interrompido por um beijo surpresa. Iria demorar a cansar de beijar aqueles lábios… Ou nem chegaria a cansar, para ser sincero. Eles encerraram o beijo com selinhos diversos e um beijo de esquimó. A mão de Jongin descansava em seu pescoço, enquanto ele tinha uma descansando em sua coxa, e a outra enterrada em seus cabelos. Graças a Deus que a essa hora da noite o parque estava quase vazio.

— Se todas as vezes que eu estiver falando besteira eu for interrompido assim, então vou dar o meu máximo pra incorporar o furacão ChanBaekChen. — Jongin riu levemente com a brincadeira, mas voltou a olhar-lo nos olhos, acariciando sua bochecha ternamente.

— Não precisa, Kyungsoo. Só continue sendo você mesmo e prometo que terei todos os motivos pra te dar quando beijos vocês quiser. 

Kyungsoo beijou o pulso da mão apoiada em sua bochecha.

— Sendo assim, que tal mais um agora?

A resposta de Jongin foi apenas aproximar-se de si. Sim, Kyungsoo era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Comentem o que acharam!
> 
> Bookmarks e kudos também são apreciados ♥
> 
> Até a próxima!


End file.
